The Beginning of White Rose
by LeoSalvador
Summary: After Volume 2, Ruby and Weiss grow closer together, but still don't realize how they feel for each other. Not yet at least.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Ruby was munching on cookies while she dejectedly studied with Weiss. Weiss glanced at Ruby with longing, before quickly looking back at her work.

Yang was trying to pet Blake, as Blake read her book. Her attempts were thwarted but Yang just smiled.

All was quiet save for shouts outside. Weiss looked out their window to see that couples were cuddling out in the courtyard and her mind traveled to the girl next to her, daydreaming. "Weiss?"

Startled, Weiss nearly fell out of her chair. "What?!" Weiss snapped. Ruby shrank away from the angry girl. "Um why were you staring at me?" Ruby said in a quiet voice.

Weiss turned red as she realized she had been caught staring, and before she could say anything Yang exclaimed "Weiss has a crush on my baby sister? Awwww how cute." "How dare you even think that!" Weiss exploded. Red with anger she stormed out of the room cursing Yang and her insufferable antics.

Ruby watched as Weiss walked out of the room using foul language and brighter the Ruby's cape. As the door slammed shut, Yang burst in laughter tears running down her eyes at Weiss's reaction. Ruby glared at Yang and followed Weiss out. "Weiss!" Ruby called, searching for her partner. "Weiss where are youuuu!" Ruby called desperately.

Ruby searched the halls, then decided to check the whole school using her semblance, zooming in all the classrooms, offices, bathrooms (only the girls), and ended up back at the dorm. Ruby was sad as she opened the dorm door. She had no idea what kind if surprise awaited her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ruby was surprised to see what looked like Weiss's diary laying open on her bunk. Curious, but feeling guilty, Ruby looked at the open page seeing only her name written in black ink, surrounded by red roses, her symbol neatly replicated by Weiss's perfect cursive-ish handwriting. Ruby got even more curious as to why her name was written like this. Ruby noticed the date was in the corner, and so started flipping the pages hesitantly to the day that they first met.

"Dear Diary, I can't believe this school! First there was this girl who had the nerve to walk into me! To make it worse she hadn't known who I was! Me! The Heiress of the Schnee Company!? Disgraceful! Even if her puppy eyes were cute that is no excuse from a proper example!" Ruby looked at the next entry. "Dear Diary, Today was the placement exam. I got paired with the red girl! The nerve of her grinds me to no end! She honestly believes that we can be friends! The heiress of the Schnee Company, friends with a common girl with an oversized scythe?! She nearly got us killed! It was sweet of her to try, but I don't need protecting! Then the headmaster made the appalling decision to make her leader! What the hell is this?!"

Ruby was growing more and more curious to the strange compliments. she decided to flip ahead a few pages. "Dear Diary, You're the only one I can really trust. I think I'm in love with Ruby" Ruby's name was dotted with her symbol again. "Me, Heiress... Oh who am I kidding, im in love with her. I can't pretend to myself that I'm better. But I can't tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she is pretending to be nice so I will stop being mean to her? What do I do?!" Ruby's face was as red as her cape, as she finished reading she heard a little cough that she knew too well. She froze, scared at being caught. But at the same time she wanted to throw herself at Weiss and kiss her. She desperately tried to think of a plan.

Ruby had an idea and hoped her puppy dog eyes will work this time. She took a deep breath and spun around, opting to stay as close to the truth as possible, and ended with her usual blabber. "Weiss I can explain! It was open and it had my name so I looked inside and saw all the roses and the cute things you said about me and then I was curious so I had to read more and I was feeding Zwei and I'M SORRYYYYY! Please forgive meee!" Weiss was caught by surprise by Ruby's sudden blast of words, and couldn't understand the hyper fast strain of words coming out. "What was that for you dolt!" Weiss scolded. Ruby got a sudden burst of courage and asked tentatively "Do you really love me?"

Weiss went so red that her face was like a tomato. Perfect Weiss started sputtering, utterly unprepared for this. Ruby instantly went red as well, embarrassed by her outburst. "I'm so sorry Weiss!" Ruby cried as she zoomed out the door and away from what she had done. Weiss stood there for a while, still not sure if she heard Ruby right. She stood there for hours, completely frozen. Ruby never came back to the dorm that night. So the new relationship between White Rose began.


End file.
